Little Trouble
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When Beast accidently makes a bad mixer the team gets a "HUGE" transformation will it be a good thing or a bad thing?
1. UH OH!

Don't own Marvel

Kurt and Kitty walk Home from School trying not to be late for Training. They walk into a park to use as a short cut, Kitty sees a Mom and Dad playing with their Baby. She smiles as she watches, Kurt looks at her confused.

"What are you looking at Kitty?" Kurt asked with his hands in his pockets. Trying to see what she's smiling about

"Just a Mom and Dad that's all." She replied looking at him then back at the Family. She wanted Kids one day with the Person she loves which was Kurt, she hadn't told her feeling to him and neither did he. She was thinking maybe he's thinking of the right time to tell her.

Kurt looks at the Family "They have a Baby too." He informed as he walked on the side walk with Kitty. He liked Kitty but didn't know when to tell her because he didn't want to tell her too soon or she might not like him the way he does. He's just waiting for the right time to tell her.

"I want to have kids one day." She blurted out to make a conversation. She knew that she had to do something or it would have become an akward silence the whole way home

"Yeah me too but not too many maybe 1 or 2." Kurt added to make the conversation a conversation

"I want as many as i can." Kitty said happliy

They see and Ice cream place, Making Kurt have and Idea, He grabs her hand and runs over to the icecream shop

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was being pulled

"To and icecream shop."Kurt replied pulling her inside

"Won't we be late?" She asked trying ot slow down before she tripped

"We'll be fine don't worry."Kurt replied opening the door and going inside

Kurt goes to the counter to order some icecream

"May i help you?" The worker asked

"Yes can i have one Chocolate sundea and one Strawberry Icecream please?" Kurt asked

"Sure coming right up." The worker replied going to he machine and making the Sundeas

Kurt and Kitty sit down and wait for their icecream

"This was a good idea Kurt." Kitty said smiling

"I agree."Kurt Agreed

The Worker brings out their Icecream and sit's it on the table

"Thank you." They said in unison grabbing the right icecream

"No problem Enjoy." The worker said walking back to the counter

"Hey Kurt" Kitty said

Kurt eats some of his sundea and swallows."Yeah?" He asked

"What do you think the rest are doing?" She asked

"I don't know." Kurt replied

At the X-Mansion Logan and Scott are training like they always do, Logan uppercuts Scott in the chin making him fly into the air. Logan jumps and lands on him pulling out his claws so they are at his neck

"Ready to give up Bub?" Logan asked

"Not a chance." Scott replied kicking him in the gut making Logan fall off of him

Logan rans at him with his claws pulled out ready to slice Scott into peices. Logan jumps and kicks Scott in the gut and gives him a punch to the face making him hit the Runs and is about to cut him when Storm speaks

"Logan that's enough." Storm orders

Logan helps Scott up and they both go into the elevator. They walk int \o the hall with the rest of the team

"That was a great fight Logan." Scott said

"It was." Logan replied sitting down on one of the chairs

"So how was the fight?" Jean asked

"It was great me and Logan got alot of training in." Scott replied

"I see that with all you bruises to prove it." Jean remarked handing him a towel to clean up the blood on his arm.

Angel Flies in holding Grociers placing them on the counter

"What you get?" Bobby asked looking through the bag

"You'll find out soon." Angel replied taking the bags off the counter and sitting it on the stove

"I wonder what beast is doing in his lab?" Scott asked

"His normal most likely." Logan replied taking a beer can out the fridge and drinking it

Down in the Lab Beast is adding tubes of colored water into a beaker

"Last one and it's done." Beast said adding the last tube

It hit's the water and turns Blue

"I need one more to finish it off before it's complete." Beast said turning around and looking thorugh Tubes

He accidently knocks over a tube with Pink colored water into the beaker making the water change to the color purple

Beast adds a tube with yellow water into the beaker making smoke go into the air and into the vents filling the rooms in the Mansion. Scott coughes and faints onto the floor. Jeans runs over to Scott shaking him,

"Scott are you ok?" She asked shaking him and looking over to the rest of her team who are already on the floor

"Guys awake up."Jean yelled going over to all of them

She inhales the air and faints on the floor

Everyone is knocked out on the floor while the smoke clears out of the Mansion

At the icecream shop Kurt and Kitty walk out and head home seeing that they are late. They run home and enter the door shocked at what they see

They gasp at what they see

"Are they B..." They in unsion

What did they see is it Good or Bad find out in the next chapter

This is my first X-men Story and will write more X-men stories No mean comments and follow thanks!


	2. Hiding

"Are they Babies?!" They asked in Unsion looking around

Kitty goes over to Scott who is coverd by his own Clothes when he was Bigger along with the rest of the team. Kurt picks up Bobby and sits him in a chair

"What happened to you guys your so small?" Kurt asked looking at him trying to find an answer. Boby only giggles holding on to Kurts nose

Kitty holds Logan and Scott in her arms looking at them. She giggles when she notice when Logan's hair is the same as his big-self

They gather them all up and sit them on a chair to keep count.

"How did this happen?" Kitty asked

"I don't know." Kurt replied not paying attetion to the Babies

Logan hops off along with Scott and Jean crawling on the floor into the kitchen and Angel,Storm and Bobby fly into the looks and tries to catch the flying Baby X-men while Kurt catches the crawling X-men. Kurt picks up Scott and Logan but Logan bites him on the arm. Kurt lets go dropping Logan on the floor, He sits Scott down and tries to grab Jean but thanks to her mutant powers she throws some knives at him.

"Yikes!" Kurt yells dodging the knives

Kitty jumps and Catches Bobby along with Storm putting them into the play grabs Angel but he lifts up making her fly with him

"Kurt help!"She yelled flying in the air

"Hold on Kitty!" Kurt yelled grabbing Kitty's legs pulling her down with his weight

They put Angel in the pen along with Jean,Rouge and the rest of the team

"Now what do we do?" Kitty asked

"I don't know maybe try to feed them?" Kurt asked

"Ok let's try." Kitty replied picking up Logan and sitting him on her lap. She picks the spoon up filled with Baby food and puts it to his mouth,Logan turns his head refusing to eat.

"He won't eat."Kitty said trying to put the food in Logan's mouth

"Keep trying."Kurt said trying to put food into Storms mouth

"Can you please eat it?" Kurt asked

Storm moves her head away from the spoon not wanting the food

"They won't eat."Kurt said

"I know what do we do?" Kitty asked

Logan pokes out his lower lip and tears appear in his eyes

"Don't cry Logan."Kitty said tryin to make him not cry

Logan starts to cry Kitty rocks him in her arms to make him the rest start crying.

"Their all crying how do we make them stop?" Kitty asked

"Uh let's check if they need a diaper change" Kurt replied picking Scott up and spelling his Diaper,

"Yep that might be the case." Kitty said smelling Logan's Diaper

Kurt lays Scott on the couch and pulls the straps off his diaper and changes his diaper, They change the rest of them and sit them down

"Now what the professor will be here any Minute!" Kurt yelled grabbing the babies and taking them to Kurt's room

Professor X rolls in and looks around seeing baby bottles,toys and other baby stuff

"What's going on here?" X asked

"Nothing." They lied

"You sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes we're sure."They smiled

"Ok then just ask me if you need help." X said going into another room

"What do we do now Kurt?!" Kitty asked

"I don't know but we have to hide them until they grow or until we can explain how it happened." Kurt replied taking the babies out of his room

Logan sniffs the Air and growls pulling out his little claws

"What's wrong Logan?" Kitty asked

They hear a roar from outside

"Oh no it's...

Who is it? Are they good or bad find out in next chapter

This is part 2 so enjoy no mean comments and but you can say what you feel to help me fix some stuff in my upcoming stories. So enjoy! Thanks!


	3. Attack

"Oh no It's Sabertooth!" They said in unison

Logan growls at him ready to fight even in his baby state

"Where is Logan?" Sabertooth asked sniffing the air and busing in the glass window near the door

"We don't know where he is" Kitty lied getting ready to fight

"We'll see about that." He said looking around and sniffing

"His scent is strong, I can smell him." He informed following the scent and gets lead right to Logan sitting on the floor

"This is Logan he's a runt, This will be very easy to eliminate him forever!" Sabertooth roared lifting his foot about to step on Logan.

Logan sticks his claws in his foot making him step back in pain.

"Why you little brat!" He yelled running at him about to punch him

Logan bites his finger holding on until he gives up, Sabertooth cries in pain trying to shake him off. Logan let's go and lands on the floor

Kurt teleports behind Sabertooth and teleports away in Canda dropping him a lake then teleporting back to the Mansion

"Good job Kurt i thought he would never leave." Kitty sighed with relief picking up Logan

"Yeah it was a good thing or Logan would have bitten his finger off." Kurt said sitting down

Logan claps his hands and babbles putting his claws back into his skin. Kitty picks him up and sits him on the couch making sure he's not hurt.

"Logan's not hurt at all i guss it's because of his healing powers." Kitty said

"I guess even at a young age he had it." Kurt said

"So now what?" Kitty asked

Kurt looskk outside"It's getting late i think we should go to sleep." Kurt advised

"I agree let's put the babies asleep and we get some sleep for tommorow." Kitty said

"Let's go then." Kurt said picking up the babies and putting them to bed along with himself

Kurt feels someone in his bed but doesn't know who,Not wanting to wake the person her sits still,Moving slightly he turns and sees

Who is in Kurt's bed find out in the next Chapter

Thanks for reading part 3 i will update soon thanks!


	4. Love session

If you are under age skip this part. You have been warned

It's Kitty in his bed wearing her Pink night gown,He turns back around to avoid facing her. He looks at her seeing her fast asleep, To him she looked cute when she sleeps, He kisses her on the head and lays back down. She opens her eyes and looks at him

"Kurt?" She asked quietly

Kurt turns around to face her."I'm sorry if i woke you." Kurt replied

"It's ok i wasn't really sleep." She said sitting up

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" She asked sitting up

"Because your in my bed instead of yours." Kurt replied

"I'm sorry, if i disturbed you then i'll go." She said getting up

Kurt grabs her hand." You didn't disturb me, You can stay if you want." He offered

She sits back down on his bed."OK i'll stay and keep you company." She said happly

It starts to turn into and akward silence between the two sitting in bed

"Uh i have to ask you something." They both said

"You go head" Kitty offered

"No you first."Kurt offered

"You can go first."Kitty said

"No you!" Kurt yelled

"No you!" Kitty yelled

"Ok fine i'll go,." Kurt gave in

"Ok Go ahead." Kitty said

"Do you like me?" Kurt asked

"How like a friend?" She asked

"More than that." He replied trying to get the weight off his shoulder that he was caryring for a long time

"Well i do." She said getting the weight off her back to just let it out

"So do i i've felt this way for awhile now and didn't have the courage to say it." Kurt confessed holding her hands

"So have i." She confessed

"I love you very much Kitty and would do anything for you,Even if it means dying for you i will." Kurt confessed

"Kurt that's so sweet." She said putting a hand over her heart

"I mean it, I really mean it Kitty." He said

"I love you too Kurt i really do,and i'll do anything for you even if it means going to Hell to save you i will." Kitty added

"Now that that was settled, Can we be more than just friends?" Kurt asked

"Sure Kurt." Kitty smiled giving him a kiss

Kurt is shocked for a moment but snaps out of it and kisses her back. He lays her down and is in between her legs holding on to her waist while she was holding on to his back. Their tounges where fighting for dominace while they kissed,she moans softly into his mouth making it vibrate. Kurt pulls off her Nightgown and Bra revealing her Breast and he does the same. He kisses her neck making her moan, he searches for her soft spot until he finds it. He sucks on the spot making her moan moving his hand down to her panties feeling that she was wet, he rubs it on the fabric making her moan again. He let's go of her neck and puts his mouth on one of her breast and rubs the other, Licking over the nipple and piching and slightly pulling the other. She moans and throws her head back from pleasure, He move to the other one and does the same thing.

Kurt takes off her panties and rubs her pussy starting slowly then speeding up making her moan loudly. Then moves to her clit using his thumb to rub it in a circular movement.

"Oh God don't stop" She moaned

He continues until she cums, She breaths heavily after having her first orgasm, He kisses his way down her body until his face was in between her Legs. He kisses her left thigh and lick her pussy making her jump, he stick his tounge in and moves around touching every part. She moans and holds on to his head pushing it in farther. He hits her Gspot making her arch her back he continues to lick over her Gspot until she cums. He looks at her and sticks two fingers in and goes in and out fast while rubbing her clit, She moans loudly arching her back and holding on to the sheets, He stops rubbing her clit and uses his tounge and flicks over it, he licks it while he fingers her. He adds two more fingers and licks faster

"Oh my God Kurt don't stop keep going!" She moans

Kurt keeps going until she screams when his fingers hit's he Gspot, Making her cum all over his finger, He licks it all up and looks at her

"God Kurt that was amazing, Now it's your turn." She said

She takes off his night pants and boxers to see his erection sticking up, She licks the head of his dick going between the creak makign him moan, She puts her mouth over his dick puting it in her mouth and going up and down

"Oh God keep going!" Kurt moaned

He starts thrusting in and out of her mouth slowly until He cums in her mouth, She swallows it and sits up looking at him

"That was amazing."He said

"Are you still a virgin?" He asked

"Yes but i want you inside me." She replied

He positions his dick at her entrance slowly going in, She closes her eyes in pain

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked

"Yes keep going." She replied holding on to him

He keeps going until the pain to to pleasure, She moans as he goes in and out of her, He finds his rythem and humps her fast and hard making her moan his name

"Oh Kurt don't stop fuck me!" She moaned

"You feel so amazing!" He moaned as he humped her fast and hard

He stops and sits at the edge of the bed while she sits on his lap her legs behind his. His thrust in and out fast while she holds on to his neck, She moves her body around making his dick touch her G spot. She Moans as she moves around, he grabs her waist and keeps fucking her, He stops and switches to the missionary position thrusting back into her he contiues to fuck her tight Pussy

"Your Dick feels so good inside me." She moaned

He continues to fuck her until he feels he about to cum,She moans his name several times as he keeps hitting her G spot.

"I'm about to cum." Kurt said as he fucked her

"I'm about to Cum too." She said

He thrust in serveral times before they both cum together, He slowly pulls out and lays on the bed next to her. Giving her a kiss before laying down

"That was great Kurt i loved it." She said

"Are you taking birth control?" Kurt asked

"Yes i am just incase." She said

"Great since i cumed inside you that was a great thing." Kurt siad

"Yeah, I love you Kurt." Kitty said

"I love you too Kitty." Kurt said

She snuggles up next to him and they both fall asleep

The next morning the get up and get dressed enjoying each other since last night. They head to the kitchen to start breakfast for them and the Babies, when they hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Who is at the door Find out what happens next in the next chapter

Thanks for reading part 4 i'll update soon thanks!


End file.
